golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Me
"LET ME" is a song by Golden Child, and the first track in their first single album, Goldenness. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 맡겨봐 let me let me let me let me 한 시간도 못 잤나 봐 내 심장이 들떴나 봐 오 오 오 이러고 있을 때가 아냐 한 시가 급한데 뭐가 널 힘들게 해 oh 왜 해결해 줄게 다 말해 Let me do it all 걱정하지 마 내가 너의 superhero yeah 난 이렇게 널 생각하는데 넌 어떻게 날 생각하는지 (let me know) 내게 말해줘 yes 니가 좋다면 그래 달려갈게 말해줘 yes 준비 다 됐어 내가 다 해줄게 맡겨봐 let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me 뭐든지 yes 니가 원하면 전부 다 줄게 내게 맡겨줘 Yes or no 내게 말해줘 니 맘을 let me love you 맴돌 수 있게 니 머릿속에 가까이 가까이 와서 말을 해줄래 지금 내 맘이 아려와 I won’t be dreaming in the night 들어봐 내 심장소리 급하게 뛰어 내 가슴이 오 오 오 못 참겠어 너에게 빨리 가고 싶은데 내가 너를 웃게 해줄게 남부럽지 않게 oh babe Let me do it all 걱정하지 마 내가 너의 superhero yeah 왜 이렇게 너만 보이는데 또 어떻게 뭘 해야 하는데 (let me know) 내게 말해줘 yes 니가 좋다면 그래 달려갈게 말해줘 yes 준비 다 됐어 내가 다 해줄게 맡겨봐 let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me 뭐든지 yes 니가 원하면 전부 다 줄게 내게 맡겨줘 Yes or no 내가 될 수 있게 Yes or no 나 너의 맘에 들어갈 수 있게 뭐가 그리 힘든 거야 주저 말고 말을 해줘 내게 밀고 당기다 끊어지겠어 와줘 내게 장준/태그 Let me love you love you 니가 좋다면 yeah Let me know 내게 말해줘 yes 니가 좋다면 그래 달려갈게 말해줘 yes 준비 다 됐어 내가 다 해줄게 맡겨봐 let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me 맡겨봐 let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me 뭐든지 yes 니가 원하면 전부 다 줄게 내게 맡겨봐 let me let me let me |-|Romanization= matgyeobwa let me let me let me let me han shigando mot jatna bwa nae shimjangi deultteotna bwa o o o ireogo isseul ttaega anya han shiga geubhande mwoga neol himdeulge hae oh wae haegyeolhae julge da malhae Let me do it all geokjeonghaji ma naega neoye superhero yeah nan ireoke neol saenggakhaneunde neon eotteoke nal saenggakhaneunji (let me know) naege malhaejwo yes niga jodamyeon geurae dallyeogalge malhaejwo yes junbi da dwaesseo naega da haejulge matgyeobwa let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me mwodeunji yes niga wonhamyeon jeonbu da julge naege matgyeojwo Yes or no naege malhaejwo ni mameul let me love you maemdol su itge ni meorissoge gakkai gakkai waseo mareul haejullae jigeum nae mami aryeowa I won’t be dreaming in the night deureobwa nae shimjangsori geubhage ttwieo nae gaseumi o o o mot chamgesseo neoege ppalli gago shipeunde naega neoreul utge haejulge nambureobji anke oh babe Let me do it all geokjeonghaji ma naega neoye superhero yeah wae ireoke neoman boineunde tto eotteoke mwol haeya haneunde (let me know) naege malhaejwo yes niga jodamyeon geurae dallyeogalge malhaejwo yes junbi da dwaesseo naega da haejulge matgyeobwa let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me mwodeunji yes niga wonhamyeon jeonbu da julge naege matgyeojwo Yes or no naega dwel su itge Yes or no na neoye mame deureogal su itge mwoga geuri himdeun geoya jujeo malgo mareul haejwo naege milgo danggida kkeuneojigesseo wajwo naege JJ/T Let me love you love you niga jodamyeon yeah Let me know naege malhaejwo yes niga jodamyeon geurae dallyeogalge malhaejwo yes junbi da dwaesseo naega da haejulge matgyeobwa let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me matgyeobwa let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me mwodeunji yes niga wonhamyeon jeonbu da julge naege matgyeobwa let me let me let me |-|English= Trust me, let me let me let me let me I couldn’t sleep a wink My heart is too excited I don’t have time for this right now What’s making things hard for you? I’ll solve it, tell me everything Let me do it all Don’t worry, I’m your super hero yeah I’m thinking of you like this What do you think of me? (let me know) Tell me, yes If you say so I’ll go to you Tell me, yes I’m ready I’ll do everything for you Trust me, let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Whatever it is, yes If you want I’ll give you everything, trust me Yes or no, tell me Your heart, let me love you So I can linger in your head Come closer to me and tell me My heart is aching right now I won’t be dreaming in the night Listen to the sound of my heart It’s beating so fast I can’t take it anymore, I wanna go to you quickly I’ll make you smile So you won’t be jealous of anyone, oh babe Let me do it all Don’t worry, I’m your super hero yeah Why can I only see you? What should I do? (let me know) Tell me, yes If you say so I’ll go to you Tell me, yes I’m ready I’ll do everything for you Trust me, let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Whatever it is, yes If you want I’ll give you everything, trust me Yes or no, so I can be the one Yes or no, so I can enter your heart What’s giving you a hard time? Don’t hesitate and tell me If you keep pushing and pulling We might get cut off, so come to me Let me love you love you, if you want, yeah Let me know Tell me, yes If you say so I’ll go to you Tell me, yes I’m ready I’ll do everything for you Trust me, let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Trust me, let me let me let me let me Let me let me let me let me Whatever it is, yes If you want I’ll give you everything Trust me, let me let me let me Music Video Category:Songs